


Solidify

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie wants, needs something to hold onto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting from this.

Annie buries her nose into the heavy leather jacket, searching for a new smell, something to solidify her. Cigarettes and peanut butter? A familiar smell, but nothing she can ever have again. Mitchell only ever puts on a few drops of cologne, but everything holds to the leather. 

Did nobody ever tell George that a closet should be more than just plaid? Oh, it smells coppery, and she worries over what made it this way. George never talks about killing cute little bunnies or devouring Bambi's mum, but she supposes it happens. No cologne, because everything irritates his skin. 

Their front door is swinging open, mixing with the sounds of rustling grocery bags. Annie folds up his shirt, jams it under his bed, hoping they remembered her tea this time.


End file.
